The Spirit of Fear Awakens
by JBGilroy
Summary: A prequel to The Spirit of Fear, join Danny as he comes to terms with becoming an unseen magical being. Read The Spirit of Fear first as there will be spoilers if you haven't. (rating T just to be on the safe side) one-shot


**Hey this is a one shot in connection with the Spirit of Fear. It was written afterwards but is based before. This prequel one shot deals with the path Danny took directly after he died.**

 **It was requested and as a celebration of making my first big milestone of getting over 100 reviews on one fanfic, here it is.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **And with that said, enjoy…**

Danny groaned as he woke up. He frowned. He was waking up? The last thing he remembered was going numb and cold after getting shot. He opened his eyes and blinked. He was outside. It was night. Late at night by how high the full moon was. Danny sat up and blinked in surprise. He didn't recognise what he was wearing at all. Fingerless white gloves? Black leather jacket? Black and white sneakers with his Danny Phantom emblem? He unsteadily got to his feet and scanned his surroundings. He was still in the park but he was alone. Was it all a weird dream or something? No, that didn't explain the strange clothes. He took a few tentative steps forward. He felt fine. A little groggy but that was clearing fast.

Danny shoved a hand into his pocket. He hoped he had his phone. He scowled when he felt an empty pocket.

"Great! I forgot my phone in my room again," he groaned. He sighed and decided to play it safe and stay human for now. He'd walk home. As he walked, he scanned the dark streets. There were only a handful of pedestrians and even fewer cars travelling. He spotted his house. Fenton Works. But… something was wrong. The neon sign! It wasn't lit! Danny's eyes widened in horror and he ran to the front door. He attempted to grab the handle but he missed it. Must be too worried and shaky. That's all. He gave up after three tries and decided to chance phasing indoors. He could always play dumb and say that his parents mustn't have heard the front door. He swept his gaze across the living room. His parents were sitting on the couch, his mother softly crying while his father comforted her.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Danny called with concern. The hope for a power cut destroyed by the warm lights illuminating the living room. His parents didn't hear him. Suddenly his older sister, Jazz walked in with a handful of mugs and a pot of tea. Wordlessly she made three cups and pressed one in Maddie's hands.

"There was nothing we could do," Jazz whispered sadly, handing a mug to her father.

"The doctors said he was gone before he even got to the hospital," Jazz continued.

"I still… I still can't believe it. My baby boy… half ghost," Maddie murmured forlornly. Danny gasped. They knew! They knew! And they weren't hunting him down. He didn't understand what they were talking about. But they didn't look angry. Just… sad for some reason. Jazz nodded slowly.

"It took me a while to wrap my mind around it too," Jazz muttered, fingering the handle of her mug of steaming tea.

"Why didn't…?" Jack croaked. Jazz sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

"He was worried. Scared. You guys talked so much about ripping Phantom apart molecule by molecule. He was concerned about if you found out, which half you'd see. Your son. Or your enemy," Jazz explained softly.

"I keep expecting to see him walk through that door," Maddie whispered and looked to the front door in despair. Danny frowned. His mother looked right past him.

"Mom! I'm… I'm right here," Danny called with confusion. He checked that he hadn't instinctively turned invisible. No, still visible.

"Same. Or for him to phase into his room and collapse on his bed," Jazz remarked with a warm but sad smile.

"He did that a lot?" Jack asked. Jazz nodded.

"At night, all the time. Hardly got a full night's sleep with all the ghost attacks. For some reason there was always more at night," Jazz confirmed.

"It's because portals open more readily at night," Maddie muttered before shaking her head.

"I never… I never told him I was proud of him," Maddie choked out around refreshed sobs. Jack wrapped his arm around his wife tighter.

Danny frowned and walked closer. He stood right in front of his parents and waved his hand.

"Hey, I'm here," Danny called nervously, getting a bad feeling. Maybe a ghost was messing with him again. Desiree did make him forget Sam and erased the portal accident once. Maybe this was something like that. But his parents didn't see him. Danny bit his lip worriedly and turned to his older sister.

"Jazz! You… you can see me right?" Danny asked. But Jazz gave no indication of hearing Danny nor seeing him mere inches away. Danny gasped.

"Sam! And Tuck! I have to check on them!" Danny decided with concern. He turned to rush out of the house but paused as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He frowned. He looked… completely different and yet the same. His face was halved, one was his human face and one was his ghost face. His clothes had changed more than he realised. The only thing the same were his jeans. His favourite red and white top had been altered to be a white shirt with a black version of his Danny Phantom emblem. Danny swallowed down his concerns. Get seen first, then worry about his secret.

He phased out of the house and cautiously floated into the air. Once he was certain he could fly, he raced to Sam's house and phased into Sam's dark bedroom. His girlfriend was sitting on her bed with half a box of tissues beside her. The trashcan was filled with screwed up tissues already. She was softly hiccoughing as tears slid down her cheeks as she leafed through an old photo album. Danny edged closer and saw it was an album holding pictures of Danny, Sam and Tucker for the most part.

"Sam! Please tell me you can hear me?" Danny begged. Sam didn't respond. Danny's stomach clenched.

"Sam, this really isn't funny! I'm… I'm freaking out. Tell me you can see and hear me!" Danny shouted, frightened. But the gothic girl did nothing except turn a page and smile sadly as tears refreshed in her eyes. Danny glanced at the picture. It was relatively new. Taken before they left for the end of school dance and they started dating.

Danny phased out of the room and zoomed across town to Tucker's house, whispering prayers for the techno-geek to see and hear him. He phased into Tucker's bedroom and found Tucker on his computer. Danny put a hand on Tucker's shoulder but the teen didn't notice.

"Please Tucker, tell me you can hear me," Danny pleaded. Tucker didn't respond.

"What's going on?" Danny breathed in desperation.

"You died," Tucker answered without moving his lips. Danny gasped and stepped back, removing his hand without realising.

"What?! No. I'm here. I'm right behind you. Turn-Turn around! See me! Tell me this is just a sick joke that got out of hand!" Danny begged. Tucker didn't do anything except type on the computer. Danny glanced at the screen. It was a speech… about Danny. Danny shook his head.

"No. This… this is wrong. Someone has to be messing with me. With all of us!" Danny croaked with fear.

Danny began to pace. He had to figure this out. By the looks of it, alone. He frowned. He recalled everything that happened before he woke up in the park. Vlad. He shot him. Maybe… maybe this was just some trippy dream induced by some drug in that bullet. Or… maybe that fruit loop faked his death and made him invisible to his friends and family. Vlad would have the answers. Danny knew it. He phased out of Tucker's room and flew to the mayor's mansion. He screeched to a stop though by the sight he found. Police officers. Danny landed and ran over to them. They didn't notice him. Danny bit his lip and called to them. They did nothing. Danny bit his lip again before running into the mansion. A quick search showed that Vlad wasn't present. Danny returned to the officers guarding the entrance to the property.

"Okay, alright. Fenton, get a grip. Think about this. If Vlad fake murdered me, he'd be a wanted man. So, depending on how fast he was, he'd either be at the station or out of the state by now," Danny muttered to himself and took a steadying breath.

He jumped into the air and rushed to the police station. He phased inside, hoping for someone, anyone to call to him. No one did. He'd settle for anything. Phantom. Ghost kid. He'd even take Inviso-Bill. But not even a curious glance was sent in his direction. Danny ran into the cells and soon found Vlad sitting sadly on a hard bed staring at the opposite wall. Just outside was an alarm clock set to go off in two hours and the Plasmius Maximus, probably confiscated from Vlad's home. Danny gulped down his nerves and phased into the room.

"Alright Plasmius! Enough! You had your sick fun. I'm sorry I showed my parents your lab. It was an accident!" Danny growled with fake bravado. But the halfa didn't react. Danny huffed angrily and waved a hand in front of the older man's face. He didn't even flinch or blink. Danny tried to shake the man's shoulders, desperate for a reaction. He couldn't move him. He could touch his shoulders but it might as well have been a wall.

"What happened? Why can't you see me!?" Danny whispered, still holding the man's shoulder.

"I shot you. In the chest with a specially designed bullet I funded. You died," Vlad answered without opening his mouth. Danny blinked.

"I'm dead? But, everyone can see ghosts," Danny muttered.

"I killed you. The evidence is overwhelming. I'm going to go to prison," Vlad mumbled without opening his mouth. Danny scowled.

"You deserve that! You shot me!" Danny growled.

"You drove me to that insanity! Being mayor. Having a nice home. It meant nothing to me. You took the only thing that mattered to me. Maddie. Her smile was gone the moment she learned of how much I desired her," Vlad retorted once again without speaking, giving a soft saddened sigh. Danny blinked.

"You killed me. Don't you… feel bad?" Danny whispered. Vlad unconsciously shrugged. Danny gritted his teeth in rage. His powers took over and the air turned frigid. Vlad blinked and looked away from the spot he was staring at to glance around himself.

Danny stepped back, not trusting himself to restrain himself from doing something he'd regret. He phased out of the cell. He took a few deep breaths before firing off a ghost ray in anger and screaming in frustration. Nothing made sense. If he was dead as everyone seemed to believe, then why couldn't they see him? He was there. He must be a ghost. Very few ghosts couldn't be seen by everyone. The only one he could think of was Youngblood. Danny snapped his fingers. Ghosts could see each other no matter. Sometimes even when they were invisible depending on the ghost. He would just have to find a ghost! He returned home. He'd been gone a while now and his family had gone to bed for the night.

Danny phased down into the lab and attempted to open the portal. He frowned. The button wasn't sensing him. With a gasp, Danny realised, he couldn't open the portal! He'd have to wait for a ghost attack or until his family opened the portal. Danny growled in frustration. If he couldn't get into the Ghost Zone he'd have to go find one attacking Amity Park instead.

By sunrise, Danny had patrolled the town repeatedly and found not a single ghost. As the streets filled with early morning walkers or commuters, Danny landed and desperately tried to get someone's, anyone's attention. But nothing he did worked. Danny returned to the lab in Fenton Works and waited for one of his family members to come and open the portal but no one came. By sunset, Danny was scared that he'd never be seen again. He phased up to the roof and scanned the starry sky. It was a clear night.

"I don't understand. If I'm a ghost, at least someone should be able to see me," Danny whispered with a despondent shake of his head. Suddenly there was a spotlight of soft light on him. He looked up hopefully. Maybe it's a press helicopter. A silent one? Danny blinked in surprise only to see the largest, brightest moon he'd ever seen.

He was encased in a moonbeam. He glanced around himself worriedly.

"Danny, Spirit of Fear," the breeze seemed to whisper to him. Danny frowned. That… sounded… right. Was that his name now? When he got his powers he felt the urge to change his name and with Tucker and Sam's help he found one. But… he didn't want to scare people. The breeze almost seemed to chuckle.

"Bravery. You protect bravery," the breeze corrected his unspoken protest.

"I'm going nuts. I'm listening to _wind_!" Danny hissed to himself.

"Man in the Moon actually," the breeze retorted with amusement. Danny frowned.

"Are you the ghost messing with me!?" Danny demanded angrily.

"No. You aren't a ghost. You're a magical being," the breeze explained. Danny gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"I'm going nuts. I'm so desperate that I'm hearing voices. I have to talk to a ghost," Danny mumbled. He then took off to patrol the town, silently realising that he hadn't needed food, water or sleep since he woke up in the park.

The next day, Danny found out was his funeral. He stood awkwardly at the back of the church and listened to the ceremony. There were a lot of speeches. He had a mini panic attack when police officers and the replacement mayor made speeches thanking Danny Phantom for protecting the town. He sighed sadly. He was dead. He was actually fully dead. It didn't matter about his secret anymore. He recognised a number of the people gathered but had no names to go with the faces. He frowned. He couldn't remember much about his early childhood at all. He only had snippets of his school and hanging out with Sam and Tucker. His clearest memories were his ghost fights.

Danny pursed his lips sadly and with frustration as Tucker stood up and gave a speech about how brave Danny had been and to speak for the family, Sam too distressed and his family unwilling to speak due to the news still sinking in. Especially for his parents. Then everyone filed outside with a white coffin and it was lowered into the prepared grave. Danny stared at the gravestone. He read the epitaph and gulped down a wave of emotions. Too many to pick them apart for identification. He was dead and so alone. He didn't understand! Why was he stuck in this horrific limbo? No one could see him. Why did he look different? Was he doomed to be like this forever? Was this because he was half-ghost before he died? So many questions with no one to ask.

The large crowd slowly drifted to their cars, the reception was going to be at the school. Eventually it was only Sam, Tucker and his family left. Danny bit his lip and watched them grieve. He wanted to call to them. Tell them he was there. But… was that fair? He was dead. Was it right for him to stop them moving on? He shook his head. There was still a chance that they would see him eventually. Maybe ghosts were invisible when they first formed to get used to being dead. Danny watched as Tucker pulled Sam away from his fresh grave and the rest of his family trailed along miserably behind the teens. Danny turned back to his grave and watched a grave digger step forward and began to shovel dirt on to his coffin.

Danny haunted his family for a week, trying everything he could possibly think of to get their attention if only to ask them to open the portal. Finally his father was forced to go down into the lab for maintenance purposes. Danny watched his father step into the lab and sadly scan the walls laden with weapons and unfinished projects. Jack walked over to the portal and put a gloved hand to the door.

"This is my fault. I didn't listen to Maddie and forgot to move that button. If Danny… if he hadn't turned this thing on… he-he wouldn't have died," Jack whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. Danny gasped.

"No! Dad, it wasn't your fault! I shouldn't have been messing around in here! I got myself killed!" Danny shouted desperately trying to comfort his father. But as usual, his words fell on deaf ears. Jack moved his hand to the side and tapped the open button. He stared at the swirling green portal.

"It was my fault that Vla- _he_ lost everything too," Jack hissed to himself. Danny bit his lip in indecision. The portal was open but he was afraid that his father was going to do something drastic.

With a reluctant sigh, Danny dove into the portal. He wouldn't be able to stop his father. He couldn't be seen or heard. His interaction with things was limited. Often he had to concentrate hard, like reverse intangibility, to touch things and interact. He'd tried opening books, messing up his old bed, putting things in different places but nothing worked. Once in the Ghost Zone, Danny got his bearings and gave a soft sigh. He was finally going to be able to talk to some ghosts. For some weird reason no ghost had attacked Amity Pak since he died. Danny flew leisurely to the Far Frozen. Frostbite was one of the wisest ghosts Danny knew. He wasn't bothered even once by passing ghosts. He landed in the Far Frozen village and waited with a grin for one of them to greet him. But no ghost noticed him. Danny's grin vanished as he explored and searched for his friend.

With a soft cheer, he spotted his jolly, immense friend and leader of the Far Frozen. He ran over and called happily only to realise that his friend hadn't seen him or heard him. Danny slowed to a stop, tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"This… this can't be happening. Frostbite can't see me either! It's not fair!" Danny exclaimed miserably. This was his last hope. If he wasn't a ghost… what was he? Should he listen to that weird breeze voice? It did seem to have all the answers. He hadn't heard it for a few days though. Completely miserable, Danny returned to Fenton Works, thankfully to his father tinkering on an invention rather than doing anything drastic.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Danny spent his time thinking of ways to get people to notice him and looking for ghosts. Jazz decided to take a year out before going to college. Danny's parents came to the conclusion that Danny would become a ghost and they just had to search the Ghost Zone until they found him. Sam and Tucker agreed hopefully. It broke Danny's heart to see them searching for him while he was standing feet away unseen. So, he spent the days walking aimlessly around Amity Park.

One day, he felt a wave of fear flow over himself. Not his own though. It was coming from his left. Danny turned to the source and saw a boy a couple of years younger than Danny. An older boy who was obviously his brother was shouting at him. Danny rushed over before sighing sadly. How could he help? No one could hear him. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder in a desperate attempt to comfort and support the boy.

"I wish I could help you," Danny whispered.

"Please help me! I don't know what to say. I broke my brother's laptop and lied and now he's blaming me for everything that goes wrong. I didn't do anything to his car!" the boy pleaded without opening his lips. Danny gasped. He blinked and scanned the boy's face.

"Tell him that," Danny offered experimentally.

"I-I didn't do anything to your car," the boy stammered to his brother. The older boy wasn't happy with that response. Danny tried to push the boy out of the way as he saw the older boy's hand curl into a fist.

"Move!" Danny shouted fearfully. The boy stumbled away and dodged the punch.

Danny glanced down to his hand.

"I can be heard as long as I'm touching them!" Danny breathed happily. He looked up when he heard the older boy growl in anger. Danny's eyes flashed with protective determination.

"Right, I can't fight this guy but at least I can guide the kid through this," Danny muttered. He grabbed the boy's shoulder again.

"Alright listen to me. You can't beat him in a fight. Get to somewhere public. Point over his shoulder and shout ghost. Then run," Danny ordered with authority. The boy gulped and did as instructed. As Danny predicted the older boy blinked and turned to face the apparent threat. The kid sprinted away as fast as possible. Danny followed the kid. The boy skidded into the mall.

"Now what?" the kid mumbled under his breath. Danny gripped the boy's shoulder and scanned the area.

"Go to the fountain. Wait there. It's more public here and the fountain gives you an exit route. As soon as he gets here explain loudly that you did nothing to his car. Threaten to go to your parents too. If that doesn't work, get ready to run," Danny instructed. As Danny predicted the older brother chased the kid to the mall and trudged angrily up to the kid beside the fountain.

"Alright, no more running. You keyed my car!" the brother hissed. The kid began to babble that he didn't. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid, calm down. You're innocent. Act like it," Danny assured the kid, able to put a hand on the boy's arm despite the closeness of the siblings.

Within a few minutes and a glare from the mall cop, the brothers settled their argument. Danny smiled.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" Danny asked, gripping the boy's shoulder.

"Keith," the boy answered. Danny watched the brothers leave the mall.

"Keith. Huh? Maybe I can still help like this. And maybe I can tell my family about me with this… telepathy?" Danny mused. With a smile, Danny flew back to Fenton Works to test his theory. Unfortunately it didn't work.

Danny sat on the Ops centre sadly. He gazed at the stars above, the moon was once again full.

"Why can't anyone see me?" Danny mumbled despondently.

"Only those willing to face fear can see you," the breeze answered. Danny sighed.

"You must start your job, your purpose," the breeze urged. Danny looked up at the moon and frowned.

"What?" Danny wondered with confusion.

"I put you there for a reason Danny, Spirit of Fear. You protect bravery. Such as you did earlier. You must travel and bring that to other children," the breeze explained. Danny frowned.

"Wait. You're the reason for-for this!" Danny growled and jumped to his feet angrily. There was no response.

"You put me in this hell! What makes you think I'm gonna do a thing you say!?" Danny shouted at the sky.

"It is your nature. Your purpose. You cannot fight it," the breeze replied calmly. Danny scowled.

"No. I'm done. I'm not doing what you tell me to do. I've been tricked, used and fooled too many times. I refuse!" Danny screamed, finally settling on anger from the range of grievous emotions. Danny panted angrily with emotion.

"I refuse to listen to any higher powers. I listened to Clockwork. I listened to Vlad. I listened to everyone. Use your powers for good. Keep your secret. There were so many…! I'm done. I work for myself from now on!" Danny vowed furiously. He turned away from the moon and flew off to patrol the town with nothing better to do. The breeze whispered many things but Danny was too outraged to listen.

Another month passed and Vlad was put on trial. There were plenty of eye witnesses and evidence to convict the halfa of murder. He was placed under the Guys in White's jurisdiction as they had they technology to contain him. But he was legally to be treated as human in the eyes of the law. Therefore, Vlad was only allowed to be imprisoned in the complex. He was sentenced to life in prison, the death penalty being illegal in the state. Danny watched Vlad being led away but it wasn't satisfying. He was only left with his rage and sadness, and unbearable loneliness.

Danny gave his hometown one last glance. There was nothing here for him anymore. He patrolled every night but even when there was a ghost attack the deceased hero could do nothing. All staying would do would be to break his heart watching his family and friends waiting for him to return as a full ghost. He had helped a few more children with bullies or disgruntled family members. He needed to leave. He couldn't decide what being in this limbo meant while haunting his grieving family. He wasn't a ghost. Haunting them wasn't healthy.

He flew off and soon came to another town. He landed and watched the streets. He suddenly felt a wave of foreign fear. He investigated the source to find a young boy trembling on his bed. His parents were arguing downstairs. Danny frowned and took pity on the child. He sat down beside him and put a hesitant hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked cautiously.

"They always argue. Always. I hate it. What if they go too far? I don't want them to get divorced!" the boy telepathically explained in a panic. Danny blinked.

"What's your name?" Danny inquired kindly.

"Leo," the boy answered.

"Well Leo, I'm sure this will blow over. How long have they been arguing?" Danny assured softly.

"Like a month," Leo informed the deceased halfa. Danny's reassuring smile dropped.

"Oh. Well, um. Have you talked to them about how you feel about them arguing?" Danny amended quickly. Leo shook his head.

"Try talking to them tomorrow. Not now, they'll be too angry. You might get shouted at too. Wait until tomorrow and… and I'll help you through it. How's that?" Danny offered. Leo gave a small smile of relief and nodded unconsciously.

Danny stayed with the young boy until he fell asleep and the argument downstairs died down. Danny, curious, went downstairs and saw the boy's mother crying. Her husband was red in the face but seemed guilty about what happened. With a sigh, the man began to comfort his wife and apologised for shouting. Things were stressful right now because he was between jobs. Danny gave a small sigh of relief. He was right. This would blow over. For now though, Leo needed him. Danny could stick around until then. Maybe there were a few more kids in this town that could use a helping hand. This was what he wanted. He didn't think about the fact that the Man in the Moon had ordered him to do this before. Like when he got his powers, he wanted to use his unique abilities to help those weaker than himself.

 **And that was the first few months of Danny's new existence as a magical being. Sorry if the ending felt a little abrupt but I had to stop somewhere. Let me know what you thought.**

 **And lastly, thank you so much to everyone for reviewing Spirit of Fear and making my day with getting over 100 reviews. Hopefully this one shot met your standards too.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
